Charity Balls and Basketball Games
by SophiaBushFan
Summary: 7 years. It has been seven years and Brooke Davis has it all. Except for him. It's been seven years and she is still in love with him. Only problem is she hasn't seen him for 7 years....until now. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own OTH or any of it's characters. If I did Brucas would still be together. Damn those writes and that director! Curse them all. Lo. On with the story.**

**CHAPTER 1-THE NEWEST KNICK**

Brooke Davis sat on the couch in the middle of her very large, very expensive and fashionable apartment.

On the outside Brooke's life was perfect and she couldn't be happier. Anyone who thought that, well, they couldn't be more wrong.

Brooke Davis' life was many things, as was she. On the outside Brooke was rich, beautiful, smart, charismatic and charming, and the hottest fashion designer out the_r_e. The only catch was it was also incredibly lonely.

Sure, many would consider Brooke extremely lucky. She always got the hottest guys from movie stars to models. The only problem was there was no fire with them, no depth. Nothing, just sex. No romance, no anniversaries, no sweet nothings whispered into her ear at night, no arms to hold when she sleeps. Nothing, just emptiness. To be honest Brooke hadn't felt that fire in a long time.

Brooke sat back and slipped off her new Jimmy Choo heels and sighed, "Welcomed home Brooke."

She grabbed the remote and flipped on her 60-inch plasma T.V. and flip through the channel. She was somewhere in the two-hundreds when something-more like someome familiar caught her eye.

"Lucas…", she said his name in barely a whisper.

As the tall blond ran up to the rim and dunked the ball she paused the T.V. when the camera zoomed in on his face. It was him. Brooke could already feel the tears forming behind her eyes.

It was hard enough for Brooke to fight back the tears at just the though of him, but seeing him. That was a whole other story. That hair. Those eyes. That smile. God, that smile. There was once a day when that smile was hers. There was once a day when that smile could bring her to her keens. Hell, it still could. It just wasn't hers. She wasn't sure if it ever really was.

When Brooke hit play, she heard bits and pieces of the announcer's words, but she was a little too preoccupied with seeing him to pay attention. From what she could gather, Lucas was the newest member of the_ Knicks_. And tonight was his first game. And he had just scored the winning basket.

However everything else fell away when a young woman ran up to him and jump into his arms. Immediately Brooke knew who that young woman was. She knew those fake blond curls anywhere. It was her.

"Peyton.", it had been years and she could still hardly say her name.

However the next thing that caught her eye was the beautiful, 3-stoned ring place on her perfectly manicured ring finger. Brooke's fast forming conclusions were confirmed when Lucas place a passionate kiss on her cherry lips.

After years of trying to move on and live her life, the picture of them together still brought her to tears. Between her tears and sobs she could hear the cheers of teammates and fans and congratulations coming from the announcer and coaches.

As she sat there her self-pity level growing she began to wonder why it still hurt. How could he still do this to her? He hadn't been apart of her life for six years. This is what she had tried to avoid by breaking up with him.

When Brooke broke up with Lucas it was because deep down no matter how much she tried to deny Brooke always knew that it was Peyton. Brooke may have been the one with him on her arm, but Peyton was the one who had what really mattered, his heart.

She guessed that is why less than two weeks after they broke up he started seeing _her_. Brooke used to wonder if he had even heard of the term mourning period. Then again, you only mourn something when you lose something that means something to you.

She sat there watching them celebrate. Brooke knew that there was once a time when Lucas used to think Brooke would be the one standing there as he celebrated one of his biggest accomplishments. The only problem was he only thought that. Brooke however knew _this_ is how it would really turn out.

Finally, when she couldn't take anymore, Brooke flipped off the T.V. and walked to her bedroom and collapsed on her plush bed. She lay there crying and clutching her pillow for dear life. And that is how she fell asleep with images of _them_ in her mind.

Just a regular day in the perfect life of, Brooke Davis. Yeah right!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- COFFEE AND TEARS**

The next morning Brooke awoke to smell of fresh coffee. "What the hell?"

Brooke got up and wandered into the kitchen, "Hello?", she called, but there was no response. She made her way over to the counter and noticed the two cups of _Starbucks _on the counter top. Again she called out, "Hello?"

"Morning beautiful." A voice called from behind her.

"Aaahh!" Brooke jumped at the voice and when a pair of hands made their way to her hips.

"Brooke, relax it's just me." Said the male voice.

Brooke turned and sighed when she saw her best friend of 6 years, Ryan. "Oh my, god! What the hell did you do that for?", she asked slapping him the chest.

"I figured you would need to talk this morning."

"What? Why would you think that? We could have just talked at the office"

She turned back to the counter and picked up the smaller cup of coffee and held it up to him, "Mine?"

"Yeah."

She took a sip and then looked at him curiously, "So what is so important that you had to break into my apartment to discuss with me?"

"Okay, first of all Ms. Bitch. Lose the attitude."

She faked laugh, "Have I ever told you how funny you are?"

He sighed, "I just wanted to come check on you. I saw the _Knicks _game last night. And I thought you might have. So I decided to see if you were ok."

Brooke sat down on one of the stools and took another sip of her coffee, "And what about the game would upset me so much?" she asked knowing the answer.

Brooke had told Ryanabout her past in Tree Hill when they first met. After her little after school session, he came to the conclusion that Brooke was still in love with Lucas, and that was is why she hadn't had any serious relationships since.

"Brooke…"

She sighed heavily, "Yeah, I saw the game, but I am fine. Seriously. You worry too much." She gave him the best fake smile she could muster.

"Don't you give me that fake smile crap. I deserve better than that, Brooke Penelope Davis!", he walked over to her and sat down next to her, "And if your so ok, then why is you face tear stained, your nose red, and your eyes puffy?"

Brooke frowned and said the first thing that came to her mind, "I broke my new Jimmy Choos last night. That's all."

"Then why are they over there on the floor? In one piece." He asked sending her fake look of confusion.

"Fine, you win! I saw the damn game. I saw him score the winning basket. I saw him kiss her. And I saw the flawless Harry Winston ring on her finger. You happy?"

"No. I am just worried about you."

"Why? Whatever Lucas and I had is over.", she mumbled the last part, "If it ever even started."

Usually Ryan would drop the subject, but he decided Brooke had been holding all of this in long enough, "Come on, Brooke. We both know you are not over him, even if you don't want to admit it."

Brooke sighed and looked at him and he could see the pain reflecting in her eyes, "I hate this." She said as he pulled her into a hug.

He hugged her tight and rubbed her back, "It's been almost seven years, Ryan. Why does it still hurt?!" she sobbed into his chest.

It killed, Ryan to know there was nothing he could do for her. All he could do was sit back and watch his best friend suffer. He hated it, but this was a matter of the heart and when it came to those is there really anything anyone can do.

After a few minutes of sobbing and crying, Brooke came back up and wiped her eyes. Ryan put his hand to her face and caressed it softy, "Better, Brookie?"

She shook her head, "But it'll do for now" they both smiled lightly.

"So are you going to work today?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I still have to work on Rachel's dress. You know how she can get. Plus, I have been lacking on it a bit." She laughed lightly.

"You sure? You know I could do that or have Michelle or Sarah get on that."

"Yeah. Today is one of those days were I wanna bury myself in my work. If I don't then my mind will wonder to a certain blue-eyed basketball player. And I just don't wanna think about him. Or her", the thought of Peyton still made her cringe.

"Okay. Well we should get going. We're already late.", he pointed at the clock.

"Crap!", she jumped up and placed a kiss on his cheek and headed for the bathroom, "I should be out in 10 minutes. Can you pick something out for me? Please and thank you."

He laughed. There was his Brooke. Yet, he could tell that she was still fronting. He decided to drop it for now and deal with it over lunch.

Forty-five minutes later Brooke was still getting ready and Ryan was getting a little irritated. "Brooke, come on! We gotta go!"

"I'll be ready in a minute", she yelled from her bedroom.

He scoffed, "Yeah. That is what you said 10 minutes ago!"

"Oh, quit your whining. I'm ready!" she said as she emerged from the bathroom.

Brooked walked out and grab her purse off the coffee table and headed for the door, "You coming. We are already late."

He glared at her and she just laughed. "No seriously we are late."

"Yeah, thanks to you", he bit back playfully.

She put her hands on her hips, "You know if you could have picked out a decent outfit I would have been ready 20 minutes ago."

"I did. There was nothing wrong with the one I chose.", he said confidently.

She kinked an eyebrow and looked at him, "A black leather mini-skirt, a even tighter tank top and stripper heels", she laughed.

"Like I said a perfectly good outfit", he said proudly.

"Yeah, maybe if I was going street-walking."

"Hey, they were in _your_ closet.", he argued.

She nodded and gave in, "True. And B.T.W., shut up!"

"Don't make me mess up your hair!", he threatened her.

"You wouldn't. Besides wanna be here for another hour?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hell No!!"

And with that they were out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-AWW….WHAT THE…HELL NAW!

Brooke sat her desk busily working on finishing Rachel Bilson's dress. She had been working non-stop since she arrived. The sketch looked amazing. Her attempts at forgetting about Lucas, however were failing miserably.

She couldn't get him out of her head. No matter what she did he was still there. He was like a dog with a bone waiting to play. And they just don't go away.

She began to find her self getting lost in the memories of them together when her other best friend Rachel Gattina walked in. "Hey, skank."

Brooked smiled, "'Sup, slut?"

Back in high school Brooke never pictured Rachel becoming her best friend, but life is funny that way.

"So what are you doing here, Rach?"

"Can't a girl just visit her BBF?", she asked coyly.

"Yes, they can. You on the other hand can't."

"Ok. Well Ryan told me about what happened, you know, with the game, so I decided to come see if you were ok."

Brooke groaned, "I am FINE! Why are you guys not getting that."

Rachel frowned, "Well seeing how you're already giving me an attitude. I can tell your not.

"I am sorry Rachel. I am just stressed with the dress. AND seeing Lucas".

Rachel smiled.

"There I admitted it. You happy?

"Very" she nodded enthusiastically

Brooke laughed, "Good. So you can leave now."

Rachel smirked, "I could, but I won't."

Brooke was about to respond, but the ringing of the phone interrupoeted her. "Hold on Rach."

Brooked picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Is this Brooke Davis" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"Ok. Thank you. Ms. Davis, my name is Thomas Williams I am the PR manager for the New York _Knicks_."

Brooke's throat when dry.

"Ms. Davis….?"

"Can you hold one moment, Mr. Williams?"

"Of course."

Brooke sat the phone down and placed the man on hold and turned back to Rachel, "Brooke, what's wrong?" Rachel asked getting up and walking around the desk.

Brooke just stared at her.

"Brooke, what happened? Is someone hurt?" She asked kneeling in front of her frozen friend.

Brooke finally snapped out of her gaze, "Oh, um, I…..," she stuttered unable to find the words.

"What?!"

"Theirs is a guy from the _Knicks_ on the phone!" She finally blurted out.

"Oh my, God!" Rachel could not believe what she had just heard.

"I know!"

"Well, what does he want?"

"I don't know. I put him on hold."

"Well pick up the damn phone and find out!"

"Rachel, I can't."

"Can't or won't?" She kinked an eyebrow at her friend

Brooke just glared at her, "Fine." She picked the phone back up and took the man off hold.

"That's my girl." Rachel whispered.

"Thank you for holding. I am sorry about that. So you said you were form the _Knicks_?" It was taking all she had to remain calm.

"It was no problem. You see Ms. Davis, every year the Knicks hold a charity ball followed by a celebrity basketball game. And we were hoping that you would join us, for both the ball and the game."

Again, Brooke's throat went dry, "Why on earth would you want me to attend?" She asked genuinely curious.

He chuckled, "Well we have an alterative motive. Right now you are one of the top designers out there and we feel that your participation could bring a little more _attention_ to our events."

Brooke actually cracked a small smile, "And by attention you mean donations and sponsors. Am I correct?"

"Well…yes," he paused before continuing, "however if you do not wish to attend we will understand."

There it was, her way out. She could turn him down right now and never look back. There was only one catch, she would look back anyway. Brooke hesitated before continuing, "I would be honored to attend."

When Rachel heard this a look of absolute bewilderment came across her face.

"Well thank you Ms. Davis. You have no idea how much this means to us."

Brooked laughed, "Ok, well I will direct you to my secretary and you can give her all of the details. Okay?"

"That's sounds great. Thank you again, Ms. Davis."

"Anytime. Have a nice day Thomas."

"You too."

And with that they hung up.

"What the hell was that about?

Brooke gave her a forced smile, "Come on. I'll we'll talk over lunch."

Rachel got up and followed Brooke to the door, "So, what happened?"

"Well, Rach….."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-HOLD UP…SAME QUESTION, NEW ANSWER PLEASE

Rachel sat at the lunch table her mouth hanging open. She was speechless. Brooke had just told her she agreed to attend 2 charity events for the _Knicks_.

Brooke smiled, "Now would be a good time to say something. Anything."

Rachel shook herself from her daze and stared at Brooke for a moment, "Did you you just say…" Rachel couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence.

Brooke frowned, "Yeah. I did."

"Why?"

"Look, Rachel, if I hadn't done this then I would probably spend the rest of my life wondering, "What If?".

"So. Brooke, do you really want to put yourself through that?"

Brooke sighed, "Look there is gonna be a lot of people there, I'm sure we won't even see each other.

Rachel scoffed, "As if!"

Brooke just looked down and poked at her salad with her fork. She began to mumble something, but only just loud enough so that Rachel could barely hear. "I just want to see him again."

Rachel looked at her best friend and her heart went out to her. Rachel always knew that Brooke would never really get over Lucas, but she had no idea it was this bad. "Sweetie listen. I know this is hard for you, but could you really handle that…..seeing him?"

"I don't know, but I need to see him. I have to." Brooke wiped at a tear that began to run down her face.

"Here, how about this? How about I go with you. And Ryan can come to. We can be your rock, plus if that skank bitch Peyton tries anything, I could totally put her skinny Emo ass through a dessert tray." Rachel concluded with a confident smile on her face.

This caused Brooke to laugh a little, "Thanks, Rachel."

"Hey, it's what I do."

"Really? I thought you only did rich barely breathing millionaires."

Rachel dipped her nails into her glass and then shot the water into Brooke's face. "Oh, no you dident."

Rachel smirked, "Oh, yes I did."

"No, you didn't, because if you did that I would have done this. Brooke flipped a french fry into Rachel's face and laughed ass it bounced down into her shirt. "Ha!"

"I can't believe you did that you….Slut!"

Brooked faked offense and shot back with a, "Gold Digger."

"Whore!"

"Skank."

"Tramp."

"Whatever." Brooke concited and took another bite from her burger and smirked when Rachel to a large gulp from her milkshake. "Oh, Rachel by the way…."

"What?"

"Oh, I was just gonna say you might want to give Dr. Thompson a call, cause," She leaned over the side and looked at Rachel butt. "Your looking a little thick."

Rachel's mouth shot open. "Rachel! Close your mouth, we are not on your street corner."

Rachel folded her arms and just glared at her, "Maybe I should just let you face Lucas alone. And Peyton."

Brooke just slumped back in her chair and frowned, "It was just a joke. No need to go and make death threats."

Rachel just laughed at her friends petulance.

After another 20 minutes of small talk Brooke glanced at her watch, "Oh, we need to go."

"Sure."

As they got up and headed for the door Brooke grabbed Rachel's arm and stopped her. "Hey, Rach?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Thank you. Not just for this whole Lucas thing, but for everything. I just want say I love ya for lookin out for me."

Rachel smiled, "It's my job. Plus, you can make it up to me with thousands of dollars of designer clothes and ticket to exclusive parties."

Brooke shook her head and slapped Rachel's arm, "Way to ruin a moment, bitch."

Rachel laughed, "Better a bitch than a frigid shrew."

"I am not a frigid shrew! I have a very healthy love-life."

Rachel chocked on her drink, "Uh, more like _sex-life_."

Brooke just stormed off to her car, "I should make you walk."

"Brooke! Now you know that would be wrong!"

"Oh, you so deserve it."

"Me, maybe. But my shoes. They don't." She pointed to her new Gucci heels.

Brooke smiled and then laughed, "True."

The two women jumped in to Brooke's Mercedes and headed back to the office, but they failed to notice a head a blond curls watching them exit the restaurant.

"Brooke…"saying her name sent shivers down her spine.

"What did you, baby?" a man asked form behind her.

She turned and faced him and slapped on a smiled, "Oh, nothing, Luke. I was just thinking out loud."

"You sure. Nothing is wrong, right?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Everything is perfect," she walked with him and thought the last part. "And it is gonna stay that way."

If there was any chance that Brooke Davis was about to walk back into Peyton Sawyer's, soon to be Scott's, life, well let's just say she better start being careful.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5-LOOKING BACK **

**Authors Note: **This chapter goes out to S0phiaVal3ntine! You were tight I did need to put a little history in here. So thank you!

Brooke walked inside her apartment and sighed. Today had been a long day and the fact that Ryan and Rachel had been pestering her all day was not helping.

She set her purse down on the kitchen counter and walked over and grabbed a Coke from the refrigerator. She then made her way past the living room and out to her balcony. She needed to think and this is where she could always do that.

She plopped down in a chair and popped open her can of soda and took a small sip. She set her drink down and got up and madder her way to the edge. She gazed down at the hundreds of bustling bodies below her. Brooke watched as the people went about their day. For some the day was coming to a close. For others it was just beginning.

Brooke stood out there for a while before she finally decided to head back inside. She walked over to her couch and sat down and grabbed the remote and switched on the television.

As she sat staring at the bright screen her eyes wandered over to her bookshelf. She sighed heavily before getting up and walking over to it. When she finally reached it she hesitated for a moment, before picking up and old photo album. She made her way back to the couch; she flipped off the television and ran her hand over the cover of the album.

_'I am so gonna regret this.'_ She thought as she opened it to the first page. The first picture she saw was of her, Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Lucas. It was taken a few weeks before the school shooting. She looked at the picture and smiled. They all looked so happy. She turned the page and saw a photo that was taken a few weeks after the shooting. Again, everyone was smiling, but their smiles didn't reach their eyes. There was sadness in their eyes; anyone who really looked at the picture would have been able to tell. However, she noticed that Luke wasn't looking at the camera. He was looking at….Peyton.

At that moment Brooke felt another part of her heart break. He may have been holding Brooke, but he was thinking about her. He was wanting her. Good thing she gave him for what he wanted.

It didn't take much more for Brooke, to become lost in a sea of countless memories. Some welcome, some not so much.

_Flashback_

'_Luke, we need to talk.'_

'_What about, Pretty Girl?' He asked as he tried to kiss her, but she turned away and he got her cheek._

'_Sit down, Luke.' He sat down and she did the same and looked him in the eye. 'I can't do this anymore.'_

_He looked confused,"Do what?"_

_She bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Us." She said simply._

_Immediately pain flashed across his face, "Wh-What?" He asked stumbling over his words._

"_I'm sorry, Lucas. I love you, I do, but I just can't do this anymore. It hurts too much."_

"_Loving me hurts?" He looked so broken._

"_No, Lucas. I love you and I probably always will, but I feel like I am holding onto this relationship more for you than me."_

"_So, that's it. You don't want to be with me anymore?"_

"_I'm sorry. No, I don't."_

"_Why?" By now tears were freely falling from his eyes._

"_Lucas, we go days without a meaningful conversation. And I used to miss you so much when that happened, but it never seemed like you missed me. So, I guess, because of that I just stopped missing you."_

"_How can you say that?"_

"_Because it's true."_

"_Brooke, it is not." _

"_Luke, you never even called me while you were away. You pushed me away after Keith died. No matter how hard I tried, you just kept pushing me away." She took a deep breathe before continuing. "And you kissed, Peyton…again."_

_He looked up a faint hint of anger in his eyes, "So that's what this is about. I told you that kiss didn't mean anything."_

"_A kiss always means something."_

"_Not that one." He argued back._

_She sighed, "Do want us to stay together?"_

"_More than anything. I love you, Brooke."_

"_Then tell me something. When Peyton kissed you, did you fight it or pull away?"_

_He said nothing and just looked down._

_She shook her head, "I didn't think so."_

_He looked back up, "Please, Brooke. I'll do anything. I don't want to lose you. I don't love, Peyton. That kiss, it was a mistake, but she was dying and confused."_

"_I get that Luke, but that doesn't really matter. It is not so much the kiss itself, it's that you lied about it and didn't tell me. You hid it from me. And I can't be with you when I'm constantly looking over my shoulder to make sure you two don't hurt me again."_

"_That was so long ago, Brooke. I told you I wouldn't do that again."_

"_But you did. Sure maybe you didn't cheat on me and leave me for her again, but you lied to me, Luke. Not to mention, you always put her before me."_

"_That is a lie." He said raising his voice._

"_Really?" She asked matching his tone. "At the wedding I asked you to stay away from her for one day and you couldn't do that. Or when I started my fashion line, you left and went on a road trip with her. And don't forget you spent my birthday with her!"_

"_I'm so sorry." He lowered his voice to a more gentle tone._

"_So am I, Luke, so am I." She stood up and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Goodbye, Broody." Then she walked over to his door, but stopped when he called her back._

"_Brooke…"_

_She turned to face him, "What, Luke."_

"_I really did love you."_

"_I know." She turned back around and walked out of his door and out of his life._

"_Goodbye, Pretty Girl." He whispered into the air._

_End Flashback_

By now Brooke was wiping away at a few tears that were escaping her eyes. She still couldn't understand it. This is exactly what she didn't want happening. After 7 years, he could still do this to her. Hurt her. But he wasn't the one who had hurt her. She was the one who had done this. This was her mess.

She continued to flip through the album, smiling sadly at times, or wiping frantically at the tears that cascaded down her now mascara stained cheeks. _'Note to self: Get Water-Proof Mascara.' _

She sat there smiling and crying for while, she wasn't really paying attention to the time, but once she flipped to their graduation picture-the last time they had all been together-she decided she had had enough. She closed the book and walked back over to the bookshelf; however this time she didn't hesitate, she quickly shoved the book back into it spot and turn and quickly retreated to her bedroom.

She needed to get over this and she needed to do it soon. Like, tomorrow soon. Her schedule for tomorrow was packer.

Finish Dress

Shop for outfit for benefit

Look Gorgeous

Cry

Look Gorgeous

Go to benefit and face Lucas

And try like hell to not Bitch Slap Peyton (maybe).

Yep, Brooke Davis was a busy woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6-CHARITY BALL Pt. 1 **

**Authors Note: **This is it everybody, the moment we have been waiting for. Brooke and Lucas are about to come face to face. And Rachel and Peyton….head to head. LOL. Don't Forget to **READ AND REVIEW**. PLZ and THANK U!

Brooke, Ryan and Rachel all stood outside of the Knicks Stadium. None of them moving. They had to have been standing there for at least 15 minutes before Rachel spoke up, "You sure you want to do this? We still have time to run and flee." She said with a small smile.

Brooke looked between the to and then back at the stadium, "Let's do this." And for the first time in a long Brooke actually felt proud of herself.

Rachel and Ryan stared in awe of their best friend, "Brooke?" Rachel called while walking up to her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Very. Now come on. I wanna go in there and make him regret the day he ever let me go."

Ryan kinked an eyebrow, "Didn't _you _break up with him?" She sent him a death glare and he shut up, "Just asking."

Brooke locked arms with her friends and headed toward the entrance. When they finally made it up the steps and to the door, they were greeted by a young woman who was dresses in a long black dress, who was checking tickets. "Ticket Please…" The girl stopped mid-sentence.

"Is something wrong?" Brooke asked handing her the invitations.

The girl swallowed, "No, it's just you're…Brooke Davis."

She smiled that the young woman, "That's what they tell me."

"I love your clothes. I swear I have at least on of everything you own. I can't believe you're here. Like oh my god."

Rachel was getting bored fast she wanted to get to the good stuff, "Sorry, but can we move this along. I really have to pee."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She grabbed the invites from the friends and opened the door for them. "Enjoy the party."

"We will." Rachel called back to her with a smirk.

After traveling down a few hallways they finally reached the doors to the ball room. "Here we go." Brooke said as she released her arms from her friends.

"Let's do it." Rachel added.

"I would love to, Rachel. I think I saw a closet back-OW! What the hell did you hit m for?" He asked clutching his arm.

"Because you're an ass!"

"Uh, hello! Could we focus?"

They both looked down at their feet, "Sorry." They muttered at the same time.

"Good. Now let's go." Brooke turned back and walked through the open doors of the court. When they walked inside they were greeted by flashing lights, dozens of dancing bodies, music and a mob of people with cameras.

The three friends walked over to the side. "You guys mingle. I'm gonna go find Thomas and go over what I am suppose to do."

"Aren't you just supposed to stand there and look pretty?" Rachel asked looking confused.

"For a while, but at 9:30 they can introduce the celebrity partners-like me-on that runway over there."

"How are you going to know where he is?" Ryan chimed in.

"He said he would be backstage. So I'll start there." And with that she turned to leave, but not before Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Wait. What if you run into…_them_?"

Brooke shrugged, "Then I'll deal with that then." Rachel smiled and hugged her.

"Good Luck."

"Thanks whore."

The girls laughed and Brooke walked off in search of Thomas.

Brooke made her way back stage, luckily she hadn't run into Lucas yet. She was starting to have second thought, but it was too late. She was in it now.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I ca find Thomas Williams?" She asked as she tapped a tall guy on the shoulder.

He turned around and smiled, "I'm Thomas. Oh, Ms. Davis. Glad you could make it."

"No problem. I don't mean to disturb you, but I was wondering what I was supposed to do."

"Oh, well. For now just enjoy the party and then around 9:20 there gonna make an announcement for the celebrity guest to meet backstage. Then one by one we'll call off you names and you'll walk out on stage and we will announce who your partner will be."

"Any idea who mine is?" She asked with a curious grin.

He shook his head, "Maybe. But you'll just have to wait and find out."

"Fine be that way." She laughed.

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry about that. Now go enjoy the party."

"Fine." Brooke turned to leave, but turned back around. "Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

"Save me a dance?"

"You bet." He smiled at her and then turned back and started to discuss something with a reporter.

Brooke made her way back into the main part of the court and decided to grab a drink. She had been there for 15 minutes and there was still no sign of Lucas, but hey she wasn't complaining. Was she?

Brooke walked up to the bar and began to order a drink when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "What do you want, honey?"

"You?" The other persons response made her want to gag.

"What would you like miss?" The bartender asked breaking her thoughts. _'Shit! Shitty Mc Shit, Shit!' _She thought. She was trapped. _They_ were behind her and there were people blocking all exits routes. "Miss?" He asked again.

She cleared her throat and spoke up, "Just…a Sex on the Beach, please."

"Coming right up." He turned and began to make her drink. Luckily Lucas and Peyton hadn't heard her. So she was safe for now. An elderly couple had just left so she now could slip out unnoticed. She just forgot to factor in one thing…Rachel.

Rachel came bouncing up to Brooke, "Oh, my god, Brooke! Guess what? I just met the cutest waiter ever! Oh, my god. I swear he is like something off an Abercrombie ad!" She said totally oblivious to the two people behind Brooke. Until one spoke up that is.

"Brooke?" She flinched when he said her name. She turned and for the first time in seven years she came face to face with Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer.

"Hey, Lucas." She stood there. This whole facing Lucas thing sound better in theory.

Rachel just stood there to shocked do move let alone speak, which didn't happen often.

"Here you go, Miss." She turned and smiled at the man and grabbed her drink, then turned back to them.

Before anyone of them could say anything the music stopped and Thomas Voice blasted through the speaker, "Can we please have our entire group special guest come backstage?" Brooke sighed inwardly and thanked god for that little miracle.

Brooked looked at al of them and handed her drink to Rachel, "I gotta go. Bye." And with that she rushed off into the crowd.

Lucas wanted to chase after her, but for some reason his legs weren't working very well.

Brooke hurried over to where all the guest were meeting and stood in the back of the group and got ready to listen to some guy who was preparing to speak, to give directions.

After her finished everyone began to line up and the celebrities began walking out on the runway to song and getting paired up with their very own basketball player. Brooke was about the tenth person called, she had lost track after Mischa Barton went out.

When the announcer called her name the music to******_Fergalicious_** hit and. Brooke was no stranger to the runway. She had started her career on the runway so she felt completely at home.

_Listen up y'all cuz this is it_

_The beat that I'm banging is delicious_

Brooke stepped out into the spot light and turned to face the audience with a huge smile on her face, who couldn't smile when listening to this song. The crowd cheered and most of the guys were in awe of her.

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
you could see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons _

She walked down the runway twisting her hips and smiling. Her dress hugged her curves and flowed with her. She reached the middle and smiled and did a little spin. Everyone smiled and laughed. They all thought she looked beautiful.

_Fergalicious (Fergalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got _

_(four, tres, two, uno)  
_

Lucas stood in his place near the front completely taken aback by her beauty. Sure, she had always been beautiful, but now, she was perfect. At least to her she was.

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
I'm fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

Brooke reached one of the runways turn off and decided to take a little more time, she walked down the to the end and did a turn and kicked her foot in the air, while looking back at the crowd and smiling.

Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- def fading echo   
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

Brooke made her way back to the main runway and put one hand one her hip and began to strut a bit more. She made sure she looked sexy, but not slutty. Approachable, but unattainable. When she finally reached the end of the runway the music died down and the announcer's voiced boomed through the speakers.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we have selected Brooke's partner. Let's see who the lucky man is." There was a brief pause before he continued. "Brooke Davis will be paired with, number 17…Lucas Scott!"

Brooke's face fell, but only for a moment. She tried not to let her emotions show, but this was not good on so many different levels. Brooke's music hit and she made her way back down the runway.

When Brooke finally made it back stage she was greeted by a concerned Rachel, "Hey are you ok?" Brooke shook her head in the negative. Rachel pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Sweetie I am so sorry."

Brooke took a deep breath and backed out of Rachel's grasp, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I need to…think. I'll be back in a minute. Okay?" She turned and started to head toward the main hallway.

Rachel looked on and frowned. She wasn't sure what this whole Brooke and Lucas match up meant for their future, but she did no one thing it was going to be on hell of a ride.

**Author's Note**: Since you guys have been so loyal and patient I give a taste of what's to come….Lucas kisses Brooke (Didn't see that coming. LOL.) And Peyton and Rachel go at it. Plus Haley and Nathan make appearances. And Please Read and Review!!!! All in **Charity ball Pt. 2**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHARITY BALL Pt. 2**

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! I am soooo sorry this took so long, but I have been so busy with school and life that I hadn't had a chance to UD. I just wanna say I am so not happy about last night's episode. I can't believe Brucas is done, over, finito. And Peyton is really pissing me off. I think I'll have her fall down some stairs in the story. LOL. I hope u enjoy the UD and please** READ AND REVIEW!**

Brooke walked down the hallway until she finally reached a bathroom. She hurried inside and luckily it was empty. She locked the door and turned back around and leaned against the cool metal. She just stood there for a moment, reveling in what had just happened. She, Brooke Davis, had just been partnered with, Lucas Scott.

To others that was no big deal, but to Brooke it was the end of life as she knew. She couldn't do this. How could she? Just three nights ago she had cried and completely broke down at just the sight of him. So having to spend the next week with him, at press conferences and practice and what not, that would definitely put her in the mental ward.

Brooke continued to stand there and let her thoughts consume her until it all became too much to handle. She tried to fight, but it was hopeless. The tears just started to fall and she knew there was no way to stop them. She just slipped down the door and clutched her knees to her chest and cried. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

She didn't know how long she sat there for, but that didn't matter. She could've sat there forever and that still wouldn't have been long enough.

As her tears and sobs subsided she stood up and walked over to mirror. Why was this happening? He was just a guy. A stupid, cheating, lying guy. Brooke had dealt with plenty of them. So why did he have to be any different? That had to be the stupidest question anyone had ever asked. She knew why. The difference was he was her, Broody.

No matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew she wouldn't be the woman she was today if it weren't for him. Lucas, taught her to be confident in herself. He was the one that made her see, that she was good for things besides sex or partying or drinking. He made her the fighter she is. The woman she is.

Brooke sighed and continued to look at her reflection. And that's when it hit her. She could do this. She was going to do this. She could make it through one week. She was Brooke Davis; there was nothing she couldn't do.

Brooke let a small smile creep across her face, but then frowned when she saw her reflection.

'Crap.'

She had managed to lock herself in a bathroom, flood it with tears and yet somehow she forgot to bring her purse.

She turned on one of the sinks and washed her face and then dried it with some paper towels and did the best she could to hide the redness and puffiness in her eyes. With one last check of her reflection she took a deep breathe and unlocked the door.

She stepped back into the hallway and plastered on her best fake smile for a couple of passing couples. When she made her way to the end of the hallway, she turned and prepared to steep back into the main room, when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into a semi-dark closet.

Before she protest and cry out, a pair of lips had come crashing down on hers. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Plenty of drunken guys had pulled her into rooms or closet before and she would just pry them off and go on her way, but not this time. This time was different. She knew these lips. Only one person had ever kissed her like this. It was _him_.

At first Brooke was surprised, but she quickly found herself responding to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her wait and pulled her closer.

"I missed you, Pretty Girl." His voice brought her out her her daze and the realization of what she was doing hit her.

She quickly pulled her arms from around his neck and pushed him off of her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!

For a moment he looked confused, but he quickly regained his focus, "I don't know."

She scoffed at his response, "You don't know?! We don't see each other for 7 years and the first thing you do is kiss me?" It came out a bit harsher than she had meant it to.

"I'm sorry. You're mad at me? I'm not sure why I did that, but if I recall correctly, your tongue was just as far down my throat as mine was in yours."

Her mouth fell open at this, "How dare you! I can not believe you just said that! You-you-argh!"

She couldn't find the words to express herself so she just pushed past him and grabbed for the door handle, but before she could open the door he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, "Brooke, wait!"

"Why, Lucas? What else do you want? You're engaged. You can't do this! And you can't drag me into it."

"I know that."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I told you I don't know. I just…I had to. When I saw you tonight..it…I'm sorry." He sounded so confused, so broken.

She sighed and stepped closer to him, "It's ok, Luke." His nickname sent a wave of something through her. She couldn't place her finger on it, but it didn't feel right to call him that. "I get it ok. But this" She said as she motioned between the two of them, "It ends tonight. No, scratch that, it ended a long time ago.

"But, Brooke-"

She cut him off before he could finish, "No, Lucas, just don't. I can't do this." With that she turned and opened the closet door and checked to see if anyone was around and quickly rushed back into the main room. Lucas, however just stood there. Not even he knew what had just happened.

**A/N:** I know it was short, but I promise the next one will be longer. And to help make it up to you, there will be a….cat fight. And Naley finally shows up. Now review and let me know what you want to happen during the fight I have some ideas, but I want to know what you guys think! I love you and thank you so much for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHARITY BALL Pt. 3**

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! I decided since I kept you waiting so long for an UD last time I decided to give you these last two quickly. I am so glad you guys like my story so far. I really appreciate your reviews. I love you and thank you!** READ AND REVIEW!**

Brooke rushed through the crowd in search of Rachel and Ryan. She really needed to get home. This was way too much excitement for one night. And she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep all the emotions rushing through in check.

After a few moments she finally spotted Rachel by the bar flirting it up with some waiter, probably the same one from earlier, but knowing Rachel, you could never know. That girl really got around. Brooke pushed those thoughts aside and began to make her way over to Rachel, but before she could reach her she bumped into a woman and caused her to spill her drink.

Brooke turned to the woman and began to apologize, "Oh god. I am so sorry. I wasn't looking-" Before she could finish the woman had cut her off.

"Tigger?" Brooke knew that name? Only one person had ever called her that. She looked up and came face to face with a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Haley?!" Brooke couldn't have hid the smile that made its way across her face even if she had wanted to.

"Oh my god, Brooke!" Before Brooke could say or do anything Haley had engulfed her in a tight hug. Brooke laughed and returned the hug.

"Haley what's going on? Who's this?" The voice from behind them caused the girls to break their embrace.

Brooke turned and faced Haley's husband, but frowned slightly. She was sure his welcoming wouldn't have been as pleasant as his wife's, "Hey, Nate..."

"Brooke?" Nathan smiled warmly at her and set his drink down on a table beside him and opened his arms. Brooke smiled and took the hint and made her way into his arms and was welcomed by another hug. She hadn't been expecting this from Nathan. She didn't think Nathan had even liked her. "It's been too long. It's so good to see you, Brooke!"

Brooke smiled and pulled out of his hug and looked up at him. He had grown since high school. He had always been built, but now he was huge. She turned back to Haley who looked pretty much the same except her hair was a little darker, like it had been during their Sophomore year. Brooke looked back and forth at the couple and felt fresh tears come to her eyes. Except these were good tears, happy tears.

It had been so long. She hadn't talked to either of them in seven years and it felt good to know that they still cared about her.

She looked back at Haley and the two girls smiled at each other, "I missed you so much, Tutor Girl." Haley chuckled and pulled Brooke into another hug. Brooke laughed and smiled.

"Not that I'm complaining, okay maybe I am, but I can't breathe, Haley." Haley let go of Brooke and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Sorry. It's just feels so good to hear you call me, Tutor Girl."

Brooke smiled, but before she could say anything Rachel had walked up and put an arm on her shoulder "Hey, you feeling any better, babe?" Both Haley and Nathan had confused looks on their face. Why was Rachel here? Better yet. Why was she talking to Brooke.

Brooke turned to Rachel and shook her head, "No, Rach. Something happened, but I'll tell you later. Look who I found." Rachel looked up and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god! Naley?"

Nathan shook his head and smiled, "Yeah, that's us. It's good to see you, Rachel."

Haley however wasn't as excited to see, Rachel. She still had issues with this girl. Haley didn't take kindly to people who had tried to steal her husband. And Rachel happened to catch on to this and smirked, "Oh, Haley. Come on now. That whole me trying to steal your husband thing is so very High School."

"Why I ought to…" Haley took a step forward, but was pulled back by Nathan.

"Rachel!" Brooke warned.

"What?! That was like seven years ago, Brooke. I don't see why she is still upset over that." Rachel turned back to Haley before continuing, "Not to be rude or anything, but Haley, sweetie, you really need to let that go."

"Let it go? Let it go?! Who the hell do you think you are?" By now Haley was fuming.

Rachel looked genuinely confused and turned back to Brooke, "What'd I say?"

Brooke just laughed at her friend and turned back to Haley and Nathan, "Look you guys it was so great to see the both of you, but we have to go."

"Oh! Brooke, stay a little longer please."

Brooke smiled and embraced her friend, "I wish I could Haley, but I have some stuff to take care of. Give me a call tomorrow. I'm listed. Okay?"

Haley nodded slowly, before pulling out of her friends grasp. When she finally moved Nathan stepped closer and hugged her, "Like I said Brooke, it's been too long." He smile and kissed the top of her head. "It was really go to see you," He turned and looked at Rachel, "…both of you." He offered her a warm smile. "Right, Haley?"

She scoffed, "You don't actually expect me to-" Nathan nudged her with is elbow, "Yeah, it was good to see _both _of you." She tried to make the "both" sound sincere, but it still sounded forced.

Before anyone could say anything, a some what out of breath Lucas came rushing up to the group. He completely ignored everyone else and began speaking immediately to Brooke, "Brooke, we need to talk."

Brooke sighed, "Not now, Lucas. I can't do this. I'm sorry." She turned to leave, but once again he grabbed her and stopped her. "Please."

He pleaded with her through his eyes and he knew she couldn't say no. "Fine. Let's go outside." Brooke turned to Rachel and sighed, "If I'm not back in five minutes, get Ryan and call the police." She said half joking, half-serious.

Lucas half-smiled and began walking with her towards the door, but before they could reach it a very upset Peyton called him, "Lucas." Both Lucas and Brooke froze. They slowly turned around and if looks could kill, the one Peyton was sending them, would have surely done the trick. "Where are you going with _her_?"

Lucas walked up to her and then looked down at her, "We were just going to talk, Peyton. That's all."

"Yeah, I'm like so sure. What did that little bitch say to you?" She asked looking past him and staring daggers at Brooke.

"Don't call her that!" Lucas' voice was a little bit harsher and louder than he had intended it to be, but he didn't appreciate what she had said.

"Don't worry about it, Lucas." Brooke walked up to the couple and stared Peyton right in the eye, "We were just going to talk. You have nothing to worry about. Do you know why?" Peyton stayed silent and gave Brooke an expectant look, Brooke smiled before continuing, "Because you may have forgotten, but you're the back-stabbing two faced bitch. Not me." Brooke completed her statement and smirked at a now fully pissed Peyton.

"No, you're not the back-stabbing two faced bitch. You're the skank bitch!" Peyton concluded her come-back with a smirk that matched Brooke's.

Brooke just laughed, "Wow, Peyton. I have never known you to be able to think that fast. You must have been practicing that line for a long time. That comeback was almost as fast as the amount of time as it takes for your legs to open up, but then again. Nothing's that fast."

The next thing everyone knew, Brooke was picking herself up of the floor, clutching her jaw and Peyton was standing over her with a triumphant smile, "Except my fist." She got ready to kick Brooke, but someone's fist collided with her eye first.

"You need to get the hell away from my friend." Brooke looked up and saw Rachel standing in Peyton's face.

Peyton prepared to retaliate, but before she could Brooke jumped up and grabbed her arm, "I wouldn't do that." Brooke released Peyton's arm and turned to Rachel, "You didn't have to do that, Rachel. This is my fight."

By now everyone in the stadium was watching the spectacle and the room filled with many different sounds of protest and cheering, when Brooke spun around and her palm came in contact with Peyton's cheek. Peyton went spinning and before she could fight back, Brooke grabbed her by the hair. Since she had her back to Brooke there wasn't much she could do. Brooke pulled Peyton over to a near by table and got ready to dunk her head in to a large bowl of punch.

"Get off me, you whore!" Before Brooke could dunk Peyton's head into the juice, she threw her head back and it collided with Brooke's nose.

Brooke stumbled backward and held her nose, "Ahhh!" As Brooke bent over and held her nose Peyton brought her knee up and Brooke's head shot back up when she slammed it into her face. "How's that, bitch?!"

Brooke finally regained her balance and looked Peyton in the eye, "Not too bad. You never did know how to hit! Hell, Tim always fought better than you did!"

Peyton glared and then charged at Brooke, but Brooke was too fast for her. She ducked out of the way, which caused Peyton to go running straight into a table, "Ugh!" Peyton groaned when her stomach slammed against the hard surface of the table.

Brooke took advantage of this and tackled Peyton to the floor and bean to rapidly punch her. Peyton used her arms to cover her face and then reached up and grabbed Brooke by the hair and flipped them over so that she was on top, but she didn't get the chance to punch her, because Lucas ran over and snatched her off of Brooke.

When Brooke jumped up and pushed Lucas out of the way and prepared to slap Peyton, Nathan ran up and pulled her back. He wrapped his arms around her; Lucas stepped in the middle, "Enough!"

Brooke stopped struggling to get out of Nathan grasp and Peyton stopped and stared at him. By now there were two security guards standing ready to break it all up. Lucas turned and looked at Peyton, anger evident in his usually calm blue eyes, "Peyton, what the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"Of course! You come to her rescue. I'm your fiancé damn it!" Lucas prepared to say something else, but she just held up her hand and turned and rushed through a pair of double doors.

Nathan let go of Brooke and she walked over to Rachel and Ryan, "Let's go."

"Brooke." Lucas called to her.

She turned and looked at him with a look that was a mixture of sorrow and anger, "No, Lucas. Just let it be." She turned and rushed through the mob of people and out another pair of doors with Ryan and Rachel right behind her.

Lucas tried to follow her, but Nathan stopped him and Lucas turned and looked at him, "I have to go after her."

Nathan frowned at his older brother, "Yeah, you probably should, but not yet, besides your fiancé went that way." He said as he motioned toward the doors Peyton had previously exited through.

Lucas looked down at the floor, then back up at the doors Brooke had gone through and sighed.

Haley walked up to her best friend and put a hand on his shoulder. Lucas looked at her and gave her a weak smile, before walking over and passing through the doors to follow Peyton.

**A/N:** Well here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And please don't forget to review. Let me know of any ideas you guys have or what you would like to have happen next. I love reading your thoughts and opinions. Until next time…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter9-The One Where Rachel Gives a Damn and Tigger finds Tutor Girl**

**Authors Note: **OMG! I am so sorry this UD took so long guys. I won't make any excuses for my lack of UDs. I just want to apologize and I just hope you guys will still enjoy the story!

Their heels clicked on opposite sides of the building as both women made their way toward the same destination: One, to comfort and then lecture the hell out of her best friend and the other, to hopefully reconnect with and then lecture the hell out of an old friend.

As both women made their way to Brooke's office, both were totally oblivious of the other, until they both simultaneously reached for the doorknob.

"Excuse you, but I need to talk to Brooke. You can come back later." Rachel said rudely as she attempted to push the other woman out of the way.

Haley groaned when she looked up and saw Rachel, who was still unaware of her presence, "Wow. We've been out of High School for seven years and you're still just as much of a bitch as you were then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Brooke. So move." Haley then copied Rachel and lightly bumped her out of the way.

Rachel looked up and glared at the light haired women, "Uh, no. And besides I am her best friend, not you, so again, move."

"Yeah, by default. Now move, bitch."

"Excuse me, what the hell is that suppose to mean? "By Default"?

"It means that if I had been there you never would have been able to be her best friend."

Rachel laughed, "I seriously doubt that. And besides, you weren't there. So don't act like you care now."

Haley's mouth dropped, "I never stopped caring about Brooke! She ran away. How was I supposed to know where she went? Oh, yeah and I'm here now!"

"Oh, please. Even before Brooke left Tree Hill, I was the only one who knew something was wrong or at least the only one who bothered to listen."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Haley crossed her arms and waited expectantly.

"I am going on about the fact that, for the four months Brooke stayed after she and Luke broke up, I was the only one who was there for her."

"What are you talking about? Brooke dumped him. She's the one who wanted out."

Rachel laughed again, "Wow, for a smart girl. You really are stuck on stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Did I stutter?"

"You're really pushing me."

"Wow. And they say I'm easy."

"You know what? Whatever. Now what do you mean you were the only one who was there for her? She dumped Luke and never looked back."

"Because there was nothing for her to look back on! Less than two weeks after they broke up, he got with Peyton and never looked back."

"Yes, he did!"

"Really? Did he look back whenever he passed her in the hallway, when he and Peyton passed her? Or when he had his tongue down her throat when they were pushed up against their lockers, which for the record were right next to Brooke's?" She stopped and waited for Haley to respond, but she said nothing, "No. I didn't think so."

Haley sighed, "I…" For the first time in her life Haley James was really at a loss for words.

"Thought so. Now, be a good dog and shoo."

"Why, you little…" Before Haley could finish her insult the door to Brooke's office flung open.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Brooke's voice caused both girls to jump slightly.

"Hi, B. don't be mad. I was just coming to see you when this woman, I use the term loosely, tried to start with me, but I handled her, she was just about to leave. Weren't cha?" Rachel finished her statement with a large smile.

"Uh, no." Haley sent one last dirty look in Rachel's direction, before turning to face her former best friend, "Hey, Brooke."

"Haley? Ahh!" Brooke smiled and pulled her friend into a tight hug, "What are you doing her? Wait. He's not with you…is he?" Brooke quickly released Haley and began to eye the hallway suspiciously.

Haley laughed at her friends antics before shaking her head, "No, he's not. It's just me. After last night I thought I should find you."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "Why? What, did you and that whore get all buddy, buddy after I left and now you're here to tell me to back off and stay away from Luke and you're friend?"

"No. Kinda…sorta…not really. Mostly it was just to see you. It's been so long, Brooke. I missed you, Tigger."

Brooke smiled and embraced her friend again, "I missed you too, Tutor Wife."

Haley flinched slightly at the mention of her nickname, "Uh, actually, you see…you can't call me that anymore."

Brooke backed up and looked Haley in the eye, What are you talking about? Oh, my god? Are you pregnant? Oh my god, are you gonna be a Tutor Mommy?" Brooke began rambling, but then stopped when she saw the pain on her old friend's face, "What is it, sweetie?"

Haley took a deep breath and fought back a set of tears that were already stinging her eyes, "Um, well, you see, Nate and I are getting…" Haley couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence, if she said it would make it real.

"What? You're getting what?" Brooke softly touched Haley's arm and tried to encourage her to continue.

Haley took another deep and looked down at her feet and back up at Brooke, "We're getting a divorce Brooke. He cheated on me."

Both Brooke and Rachel gasped and covered their mouths.

"What?" Brooke asked as she pulled her into another hug, "Oh, Hales, I am so sorry. I can't believe it."

Rachel stood there stunned. She couldn't believe it. Nathan and Haley had always seemed like the perfect couple. As she watched Brooke try to console Haley, who was on the verge of tears, she felt a wave of guilt wash over her and her heart went out for the blonde girl in front of her, "I'm sorry."

Haley and Brooke both looked up with shocked expressions, "What? If you're being sarcastic…" Haley warned.

"No!" Rachel quickly said as she stepped closer, "I'm serious. No one deserves that. I really am serious. And I take back everything I said about you…I'm sorry." Rachel knew there wasn't much she could do, but she hoped that her apology had helped on some level.

"Oh, well thanks. And I'm sorry too. Really, I am." Haley smiled weakly at the red-head and turned back to Brooke, "Can we go somewhere and talk? Please." Haley pleaded.

"Of course. Come on. I know a place we can go and have some privacy." Brooke let go of Haley and turned to Rachel, "Can we do this later?"

"Sure. Absolutely. It can wait. I'll see you later." Rachel began to walk past the two women, but then stopped and looked back at Haley, "I really am sorry, but can I say something?"

Haley hesitated for a moment, but then nodded, "Yeah, go a head."

"Look, I know that I haven't been around you for the last seven years and even when we went to school, we weren't exactly best friends or even civil, but in the small amount of time I did know you, there was always one thing I knew I would always envy you for."

"What? What did I have that you didn't or couldn't get?" Haley asked genuinely curious.

"Nathan. I don't mean him specifically. I mean the love you guys had. The way he looked at you and the way you guys were just…you guys. I could tell you two loved each other and the love that I saw in the two of you, that doesn't just go away. It's always there. Always."

Haley sighed, "That's sweet Rachel, but he cheated. I'm pretty sure he doesn't love me anymore."

"No, you're hurt. Trust me. I won't stand here and say I know what you're going through, cause I don't, but the point is, if there is any part of you, any little part, that doesn't want to give up, don't. Fight for him, for you. What you and Nathan had and still could have, that's worth fighting for. I'm just saying. Not to mention, he's way hot." Rachel laughed at her own attempt to soften the moment and to her surprise so did Haley, "But really you guys are made for each other. You have been through so much, don't give up now." Rachel smiled and turned to leave once more, but then shot back around, "But, don't forget. When you talk to him remind him that even though you love him, you are not afraid to turn his balls into guacamole." Rachel laughed again and then turned and med her way down the hallway and disappeared into the elevator with one last wave and smile.

After Rachel left Haley turned to Brooke, "Oh my god? Did Rachel just try and help me?"

"Um, I think so…huh. And I thought there was no hope for her." Brooke smiled, but then frowned, so that talk?

Haley took a deep breath and then nodded, "Right. Lead the way the Tigger."

Brooke smiled and linked her arm with Haley's and headed for the door marked, 'Stairs'.

**Author's Note: **Okay, Naley fans! Don't hate me! I promise I will make it up to you. I love Naley, I just wanted to involve them in this story too. Next up Haley and Brooke's talk and Luke surprises Brooke by showing up at her house. Oh, and Nathan and Haley try to work things out. DRAMA! And I promise this update will NOT take as long, I promise. And please don't forget to **READ and REVIEW**! Please and Thank You for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Flashbacks and Thank You's**

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! I just want to say I am so sorry for not updating. It's just that life has been so crazy and I lost my computer rights so i haven't really had a chance, but I'm not here to make excuses. I hope that you guys will be able to still enjoy the story and you'll notice that in the next few chapters they'll all start with a flashback. So that you can sorta get a feel for the characters and why they are the way they are. Kay? Good. And I just want to say it feels SOOO good to be back. And please READ and REVIEW...I love reading what you guys think. It really is my inspiration.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Tom Welling. Yep, he's my husband. We got married last Tuesday! Mhm. Oh and during the ceremony...hell froze over.

**Summary: **This chapter is just a flashback but I wanted to give you a visual of how the Rachel-Brooke friendship began. After this chapter you'll really start to notice that Rachel is Brooke's rock. Besides Ryan Rachel is all Brooke has. And I really wanted to convey that message. And I also wanted to show you how the Peyton-Brooke friendship started, and how that changed. I hope you enjoy.

_May 18, 2007_

_Tree Hill, North Carolina_

Brooke Davis sat in one of the very uncomfortable chairs in the middle of the Tree Hill Airport. Her eyes were puffy, her nose red and, her cheeks tear stained. In one hand she clutched a very over used Kleenex and in the other her diploma. Every teen dreamed about the day they would graduate. They dreamed about what doors it would open, what new opportunities would be revealed. About the freedom that came with that little piece of paper their principal handed them as they rushed on and off stage. The dreamed of the keggers that would be held that night and of packing their bags and heading off on to a three month long road trip, free of parents and responsibilities. It was supposed to be one of the best day of a persons' life, but Brooke Davis had always been different.

True, Brooke had always dreamed of this day. She couldn't wait for this day to come. To get the hell out of this little town. Away from the drama, the lies, the tears, all of it. Brooke Davis was made for the big city. For the shimmering buildings, the expensive shops, the rich boyfriends. And she was never going to find that in little old tree Hill. And she never did. She found better. She found a best friend. A little girl with blond curls and sparkling green eyes. A girl named Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke had met Peyton one day in the Tree Hill cemetery. it was unknown, to most, even Brooke's parents, but Brooke had always been fond of cemeteries. She didn't know why, but she found them peaceful. They were quite, clean, and they always had pretty flowers everywhere.

One day while Brooke was sitting silently on a small bench she noticed a little girl sitting at a gravestone, crying. Brooke tilted her head and watched the girl for a few minutes before hopping up and picking up a small bouquet of flowers, "Sorry,...I need these more than you do." Brooke walked up to the little girl, quite boldly and placed the flowers in front of her and smiled, "Hi."

The little girl looked up and frowned, "Um...hi." She quickly began wiping away her tears.

"Don't do that." Brooke said simply as she sat down.

The little girl looked at her puzzled, "Why not?"

"Because...you're alone in a grave yard, crying. Usually people who cry in grave yards go home and cry more. So you might as well just keep crying." Brooke stated her theory like it was the simplest thing in the world.

The girl stared at her for a moment before the tears began to rain down from her eyes, like they would never stopped. Brooke frowned. She never enjoyed seeing people cry, unless it was because of her and they had caused her to do something to make them cry, but this girl hadn't done anything to Brooke so she slowly pulled the other girl into a hug. Brooke never did find out how long they sat there for but Brooke never let go, not even when Peyton's father came along and said he'd take her. Brooke never let go...

Brooke wiped her eyes and sniffled. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She could even swore that she could still feel Peyton's tears soaking her sweater. Brooke looked down at her hands and grimaced immediately, "Eww.." Brooke frowned and quickly tossed her tissue towards a trash ben as a janitor wheel it by. She wiped at her eyes and pulled her compact from her bag. She flipped it open and took in her reflection. Her eyes went slightly wiped and she reached into her purse and pulled out ever piece of make up it held.

Five minutes lately and 20 dollars worth of Revlon Brooke looked at her reflection and smiled. Perfect. Not one tear stain. Brooke closed her bag and sighed. She stole a quick glance at her watch; 7:59 p.m. Was this plane ever going to come. Brooke felt like she had been waiting forever. The plane was already two hours late and Brooke had been ready to go 2 years ago, "Dammit."

"Hey now! Pretty girls shouldn't cuss." A perky familiar voice sounded from behind her.

Brooke quickly turned around and smiled, "Rachel! What are you doing here?" Brooke jumped up from her seat and hugged her friend.

Rachel laughed and hugged back, "Someone's bored."

Brooke pulled back and smiled, "No...I just...missed you. Yeah, that's it."

Both girls laughed and sat down, "Riiiight. And I believe that why. Oh, wait. I don't."

Brooke scoffed, "I never asked you to believe. Just to accept it."

"Ahhh...gotcha. I'll try and do that."

Brooke shook her head and smiled, "So what are you doing her? I thought you didn't leave for another two weeks."

Rachel sighed, "Well that was the plan, but Mommy and Daddy decided it was best I meet them in NY on Wednesday instead."

"Really?" Brooke couldn't help, but smile.

"Yep."

Brooke instantly hugged Rachel, "Yay! Thank god!"

Rachel laughed, "Whoa. Who's gotten into you?"

"Bitch!"

"Just kidding, just kidding, kinda."

"Whatever. I'm just glad I don't have to be stuck up there by myself."

Rachel kinked and eyebrow, "You're not? Who's going with you?"

Brooke furrowed her brow, "Aren't you?"

Rachel laughed, "Sweetie, I've never been to New York. Don't you know what that means?" Rachel waited for Brooke to say some thing but she remained quiet so Rachel continued," Brooke, I've never been to New York. So that means that there are two million untouched boys out there that I have to go and hunt down. I don't have time to waste with you." Brooke could have sworn she felt her mouth hit the floor. She tried to think of something to say, but she came up blank. Rachel laughed, "Brooke come on. Seriously. Do you really think I'm gonna pass up the chance to shop…with you…in New York?"

Brooke smiled and shook her head, "No."

"Of course. Besides…I really want the chance to stand next to you in the fitting area and see just how much better the clothes look on me before we buy them."

"You motherfu-" Before Brooke could finish a woman came on the PA and cut her off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Flight 697 to New York is now boarding."

Rachel smiled and hopped up. She grabbed her bag and Brooke before pulling Brooke up and locking her arm with Brooke's, "Come on. You have a fashion line to start and I have boys to find. What are you waiting for?"

Brooke smiled, "I don't know?"

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Rachel began walking practically dragging Brooke when she realized she was. She stopped and turned to face her, "Hey! What are you doing? No where in my job description as your friend, does it state, 'Carry cow.' Now let's go."

"Rachel, wait."

Rachel stopped once more, "What is it? Did you forget something?"

"No, yes, sorta. I need to tell you something."

"What is it, babe?"

Brooke sighed, "Okay, look. I don't know how to say this 'cause I've never been good with words, but I just wanted to say thank you."

"For…"Rachel interrupted impatiently.

"Just hush for a second. Pretend you're doing what gave you those infected tonsils two weeks ago and be quite." Rachel glared and waited for Brooke to continue, "I'm saying thank you because six months ago you hated me, but in the last few weeks you've really been there for me. You did something not a lot of people have done or ever will do, you cared. And you'll never know how much I appreciate that. I know that I haven't been the best friend in the world and I'm sorry, but I promise I'm going to try harder." Brooke took a deep breath and smiled, "Okay, it's out there. I did it." Brooke waited for Rachel to say something but all she did was hug her. Brooke hugged back without hesitation, "Thank you."

Rachel pulled back and smiled and then slapped Brooke's arm, "And the doctor said that the infection came from some bad milk."

Brooke smirked, "I'm sure it did,"

Rachel shook her head and began walking again, "You know I'm going to get you for this right?"

"Yep. But is SO worth it."

The two girls approached the ticket counter and handed the women their tickets and enter the boarding area as they continued to walk without breaking her gaze on the entrance to the plane Rachel simply said, "You're welcome."

Brooke smiled. She could tell Rachel really meant it. Her tone was sarcastic or filled with pity it was just sincere. Brooke smiled and continued to walk with her arm interlocked with Rachel's.

As the entered the plane and found their seats and Rachel pulled out her i-Pod Brooke looked out the window and realized, life really was better when you had friends to pull you through.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-The One With The Really Hot Sex**

**Authors Note:** Oh my god! I know that this took so long but just haven't been inspired but you guys are still asking for more and you have no idea how much that means to me so I'm back to give you more and I hope that you cans till enjoy and the love the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Chris Evans, I hired him as my nude pool boy two weeks ago and during the audition pigs turned purple and flew over the house.

_Her lips were pressed firmly against his as he carried her across the apartment into the bedroom and even as he laid her down their lips never parted. It had been too long and she didn't plan on ever being apart from him again, Hell, she didn't even know how she had survived for this long._

_He groaned into her mouth as she gripped him by the hair on the back of his bed and pulled him down on top of her. His tongue eagerly explored her mouth as if she was the last woman he'd ever kiss, and secretly he was hoping she would be._

_She continued massaging his lips with hers as she wrapped her strong legs securely around his waist, pulling his body deeper into hers. He offered no protest as he began to slowly grind his hips into hers causing her to moan deeply into his mouth. He smiled into the kiss and continued his actions, pressing deeper every time._

_That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly bucked her own hips forward and turned, flipping them, so that she was now on top and for the first time that night their lips finally parted. She looked down into his eyes and smiled at the lust and desire and love that burned in them and she could see the same feelings reflecting in her eyes._

_He looked up at her and smiled. God, she was beautiful. She always had been, but not like this. She was different, older. Not just the sexy cheerleader who stood on the sidelines but a grown woman. He brought a hand to her face and gently caressed her face._

_She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch for a moment, but before he could even blink she reached down and torn his shirt open, buttons flew everywhere but neither cared, it was only Dolce. Seconds later she lifted her own top up and over her head and discarded it across the room, revealing her firm breast. She gave him a moment to admire her before she leaned down and crashed her lips back onto his._

_His hands slowly traveled from her hips up to her breast. He cupped them in his hands and gave each a generous squeeze, not enough to hurt her but enough to make release anther pleasurable moan into his mouth._

_As he continued to massage her breast she began trailing kisses up and down his jaw line, over his neck until she reached his chest. To his dismay she moved down his body pulling her breast out of reach but before he could complain she quickly took his right nipple into his mouth and gave it a gently bite. He groaned in pleasure and she smiled as she continued her journey down his body, over his defined abs, allowing her tongue to slip out occasionally causing his body to shudder in response._

_She loved that she was still able to make him feel so good without even trying; she even knew that no other women could make him feel this good and he knew it too, she was the one. In everyway._

_His body continued to shake as her lips continue pleasuring his skin and her hands relieved him of his belt with expert ease, tossing it somewhere in the shadows. Her lips never left his skin as she worked the button loose and slowly, teasingly, slid down his zipper, where she was met with a present surprise. He was going commando._

_She looked up and grinned, in the way that only she could do, "Where you expecting this? Did you figure you'd save me a step?"_

_In response all he did was offer a coy smile and a small shrug. She smirked and continued working his pants off of his hips down to his knees. Her lips soon found their way to his thighs, covering each with soft kisses. She could see him growing out of the corner of her eyes and she smirked, but left him untouched, for now. _

_His scent filled her nose as she kissed along the skin just above his neatly trimmed bush. And like lava down a mountain her lips trailed almost too slowly down to his now fully erect length. She took him into his hand and his body shook hard. The warmth of her hand and the coolness of her rings was almost too much, almost._

_He could feel his sac tighten at her touch and he swore he could have came right there but by some miracle he held back. It felt so good to feel her touch on him again. It had been too long, far too long._

_His body convulsed again as she began to slowly stroke him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, him moaning, biting down on his lip, her smirking and stroking. It was High School all over again._

_After a few more moments she decided he'd been a good enough boy and placed her hand at the base of his thick manhood and in one quick movement she took him into her mouth._

"_OH GOD, BROOKE!!! FUCK!" There was no use in trying to hold back. He grippe the sheets and closed his eyes in pure bliss._

_She closed her eyes and began to slowly move up and down on his massive cock. Taking him almost all the way out as she went up and taking him all the way in every time she went down. As she came back up she began to suck hungrily on the swollen mushroom head as he hand found it's way to his sac. She pulled firmly on them causing him to curse out and groan._

_Before he knew what was happening his began working his cock furiously, expertly and that was it. She'd pushed him to far. His sac tightened and his dick twitched over and over and he erupted violently in her mouth and to his surprise she wasn't upset. She took it, she took all of it. She tightened her lips around him and swallowed every once of his warm seed. _

_And even after his orgasm came to a slow halt she continued and within seconds he twitched again and to her delight he exploded again releasing another load, just a big, if not bigger than the last._

_She continued working his cock in her mouth as he called out, "BROOKE! BROOKE! BROOKE!"_

"Brooke!" a voice called pulling Brooke from her sleep.

Brooke shot up violently, "AHH!"

The intruder jumped and released a scream of her own, "AHH!"

Brooke took a moment to calm herself before looking at her intruder, "Rachel"

Once her heart slowed down Rachel nodded, "Yeah, Rachel. Who the fuck else would it be?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked matching her tone.

"Trying to get your fat ass outta bed."

Brooke flashed a confused look, "Why, it's Saturday?!"

"Uh, yeah. Saturday the 14…" When Brooke said nothing Rachel sighed exasperatedly, "Your press conference with Lucas is today. Now stop dreaming about sex, that's too hot for you two to ever have, and get your bloated ass in the shower."

Brooke's mouth fell open, "I was NOT dreaming about him!"

"I might be slut, but I'm not dumb."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow and shook her head, "Well, what time is it?"

"2:00"

Brooke's eyes went wide, "WHAT?! That gives me, like, 60 minutes!"

"59." Rachel corrected flashing Brooke her watch.

Brooke threw the covers aside and rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower as Rachel leaned against the door frame, "So what was it this time?" Brooke flashed a confused looked as she peeled offer her clothes and stepped into the shower; Rachel sighed and crossed her arms, "The dream. What was it about? A memory? The wedding one? The graduation one? Or the sex one? Yeah, I'm gonna go with the sex one.

As she grabbed the soap Brooke called out, "Rachel, don't you ever shut up?"

"Brooke, you've known me, what, 9 years and you still don't know the answer to that?" Rachel paused for a moment and debated her next question for a moment before asking, "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what" Brooke asked as she stuck her head out from behind the curtain.

"That you love him."

Brooke grew silent and detached, before give Rachel a hard stare, "Because I don't."

Rachel sighed and decided it was best to ended the topic, for now. So, she left Brooke to her shower and walked over to her closet. If Brooke was going to get Lucas back she going to have to look good. Not like her usual broke self.

As she scanned through Brooke's closet Rachel sighed, "Damn, why do I always have to do everything myself?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Stilletoes, Lip Gloss and Really Sexy Dresses**

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone. First let me apologize for the EXTRA LONG delay. I just got so uninspired and with everything that's happened….never mind. NO excuse. I am back and ready to shock your senses.

**Disclaimer: **See all the other chapters. I am SO over these.

**Chapter 12-Stilletoes, Lip Gloss and Really Sexy Dresses**

As the warm water cascaded over her body Brooke's mind raced. Rachel's words were still echoing in her mind, "Because you love him." Four simple words, no, scratch that, those words were so far from simple. They were actually border lining on truth, but Brooke was sure she was done with that. Lucas was nothing more than a chapter in her past and this, now, was just a small cameo. Soon he would bow out gracefully, or sleep with one of her friends, and disappear forever. At that thought Brooke felt something warm and wet slide down her face but it wasn't the water, she could feel more beginning to push their way past her barrier, but the assault on her face came to a very sudden halt at the sound of four more little word, "Come on, you fatass!"

Ahh, Rachel. Always a classy one.

Brooke quickly obliged and shut off the shower. She pulled a towel from one of the hooks and dabbed at her body, working it over her toned legs, built (but still entirely feminine, cuz She-Man Arms equal Ew!) arms, everywhere. Soon she emerged from the bathroom with one towel around her small, curvy frame and another holding up her still damp hair.

Rachel frowned and sighed heavily, "Oh, hell. We are gonna be so friggin late."

Brooke ignored Rachel's obvious insult and kinked an eyebrow, "We?"

Rachel smirked and nodded, placing her hands firmly on her hips, "Well, duh. See I am so not gonna miss this. Besides you might need me to take of that heifer again. I think you remember her. About 5'7, badly died blond hair, skinny little bony body."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, "Shut up. Come on. I need to pick out an outfit."

"Nope," Rachel's smirk grew and she shook her head, "Bed." Brooke sent a confused look her way but all she got was silence.

Brooke walked cautiously past her friend, but stopped at the sight of the clothes that were laid out, "Rachel...these aren't mine." Brooke didn't bother to turn she just walked over to the bed and picked up the small, simple, but still completely exquisite black dress.

Rachel smiled as her friend fawned over the dress, "I know. I figured if you were really going to blow him, uh, them away, then you couldn't do it in anything that rest within in that fashion grave yard you call a closet.

Brooke ignored Rachel's attitude and just smiled, "Thank you..."

Apparently the whole smiling thing is contagious, because Rachel could nothing but return Brooke's smile, minus the dimples.

Thirty rushed minutes later both women stood in front of Brooke's full length mirror smiling in deep satisfaction, but after a moment Brooke began to adjust the top of her dress, but Rachel's hand quickly pulled hers away, "NO! No touching. I worked too hard to make you fabulous. so you WILL NOT touch yourself." Both girl turned and just stared at each other for a moment before bursting into riotous fits of laughter, "Perv." Brooke lightly slapped Rachel on her arm in response.

"As if you didn't think it first, whore."

"Whatever, let's go, we have fifteen minutes to get 25 blocks." Rachel grabbed their purses and practically pulled Brooke out of her building stopping only to allow Brooke to perform the trivial task of locking her door. Like, who does that anymore?

The girls had no trouble hailing a cab, for when Rachel raised her arm and stepped one leg out to the side revealing the highly sculpted and long asset four cabs rushed her way, three driven by men and one by, well they weren't sure, but they quickly climbed into one of the ones driven by the less wo-MANly persons.

As the cab began the journey toward Madison Square Garden, Brooke could feel her tensions returning and in some strange way so could Rachel. She gently took her friends hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Over the years Rachel and Brooke had grown so close and they could always tell when one needed the other. And that was why she was really here. There was no way Brooke was going to be able to this on her own and when the moment arrived Rachel would be there for her.

Come hell or high water. She would be there. No matter what. And she knew Brooke would do the same for her.


End file.
